Detention-Julia's Gift
by LoreleiJubilation
Summary: Draco and Harry get into trouble and go to Snape for detention. But is that all they'll get?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my people, this is a simple Harry/Draco/Snape smutty detention sex scene that I wrote my bestest friends ever! Julia. I hope she enjoys it because I spent a lot of time pondering the sexytime within here!**

Harry was watching him again. For the tenth time today he found his eyes straying toward his four-year object of insanely dirty wet dreams. With his short perfectly tousled platinum hair, his come-hither-then-I'll-feed-you-to-my-very-own-giant-pet-snake grey eyes, and his smirkingly handsome face. Harry sighed. Yep, Draco Malfoy was his very own heart throbbing crush-

"Having fun starring Potter?"

-and Hogwarts resident asshole.

"Not as much as you seem to like being a snivelling git, Malfoy. Or does it just run in your genetics?" He sneered back He might find him attractive but that didn't mean he had to take his crap.

"Finally able to make up a decent comeback?"

"Finally able to wipe it off of your mothers chin?"

"Why you little-" He growled ready to launch himself at the laughing emerald eyed boy.

"Oh wait I meant you say your father's." That was the last straw. Draco flew at Harry with an angry shout boiling in the back of his throat.

" unless you want 100 points taken from your house plus a month of detention with me, I suggest you take you seat." That infamous ice-cold voice drawled and both boys turned to look at their potions master. Severus Snape.

With his shoulder length black hair, piercing obsidian eyes, and sinful face, he happened to be Draco's rival for his libido. However unlike Draco Harry refused to accept this, like come on! How could he have a hard-on for the person he hated his guts and probably hoped someone would slip some type of deadly poison into his food? Ah, who was he kidding? Snape would do it himself. Harry watched Malfoy struggle to decide which outcome he wanted. The satisfaction of socking "Potter" one and getting detention with Snape. Or sitting down and getting off free only to get him back later. He chose the latter. Slowly he lowered himself until he was back in his seat. But his look said it all, I'll get you later. And when I do, you're mine.

He couldn't help but shiver.

******************************************************************************************************************  
When classes were finally over Harry wasn't in any rush to deal with what Draco had set up for him. Deciding the take the long way to the Griffindor tower he cut through the fields, hoping he didn't see any Slytherins. They all seemed to know when he was being targeted. They probably had secret meetings in dungeon. Discussing the best means to make his life a living hell, with Draco as the ring leader. Bloody bastard, why couldn't he just sit there and be sex-

"Thought you could get away from me Potter?" A silky voice said and Harry whirled around to find Draco.

"Nope, just hoping you would avoid making a fool of yourself." He looked around hoping to catch a glance of his usual tag team partners. "Where are the dunderheads?"

"You mean Crabbe and Goyle? I don't need them here for this." Such arrogance, such annoying overwhelming arrogance. But then again it was that same quality that drew him to Draco like a moth to a flame. He only hoped he didn't burn up in the end.

"Aren't you afraid I'm gonna kick your pansy ass?" Harry said setting down his things watching Draco do the same.

"Aren't you afraid I'll bury you six feet under?"

"Nah." Harry shook his head and smiled.

"I'm really going to enjoy this Potter." He growled striding forward, cracking his knuckles.

"Not as much as I am."

()()()()()()()()

Harry lay panting on ground next to an equally lax Malfoy. Both boys were littered with bruises, torn clothes, and dented egos. Neither had been able to best the other for long. And it ended with two fatigued boys laying in the grass hissing swear words at each other until there were now more. Then they got creative.

"You cocksucking swine of a bitch bastard! Next time I'll make sure you shove it!"

"Where, down your mother's throat? You stupid cooze on a bloody day, why don't you go swallow on someone!" Harry countered.

"Fucktard why don't YOU get over here and swallow on m-"

"That's enough boys, I've heard better insult from a tree."

Both of them went rigid, out of all the teachers to catch them, it had to be Snape.

"Dention both of you report to my room immediately." With that he stalked off.

Harry begrudgingly got up and made him way to said Professor's room. Damn this was going to be a long day.

Draco arrived after him and instantly the insults rained.

"Damn Potter you really did a number on my clothes, you fight like a girl." He smirked gestering to his completely destroyed shirt.

"How does the side feel? And your face? And you teeth? And you-"

"Feeling like I smartass?"

"Feeling like a jackass?" But Harry could barely even get that out. Draco was sitting on the desk with his long legs folded and was almost shirtless. The light of the room playing off of his slim abs, muscles chest, and narrow waist.

Harry's eyes flickered down to the hem of his belt. Wishing those pants would sag just alittle lower.

"Like what you see?" He could hear the smirk in his voice.

He snorted. "Hardly I'm just wondering what those legions of fangirls see in a scrawny thing like you." He tears his eyes away from the alluring sight of a half-naked blonde. He hears foot steps echoing towards him and he can't stop the way he heart speeds up in anticipation.

"No need to hide your feelings Potter, I know I'm irresistable." He breathed in his ear, his sweet breath trailing over his check.

"Utterly irresistable, is that why I'm not swooning into your arms?"

"No." He laughed softly. "That's why you have a hard on for me."

Harry mentally cursed his sensitive body. Just his voice alone made his blood pump and rush to places best leave not filled with blood.

"Trust this hard-on isn't for you. It's for the thought that punching your face is so arousing."

Draco fell silent for a while and Harry wondered what could be going through his mind.

"Liar."

He reached down and with one long elegant finger, poked the tent that had been made in Harry's pants. He groaned under his breath. What was he doing?

"Do you want some help with that or would you rather sit through it."

Harry froze. He couldn't believe his ears, was his arch-enemy, Draco Malfoy, offering to give him sexual release? That's what it sure sounded like.

"Stop playing around Malfoy."

"Who said I was playing?" Harry felt a hand enter his pants and begin to slowly stroke his length. He jumped and pushed at his head, a hiss forming behind his teeth. Against his will he felt his hips surge up in time to meet the strokes from Draco's hand.

"Stop!" He gritted out.

"Are you sure? Because it sure seems like you want it." To prove his point he gripped his cock and gave it s light squeeze and smiled when Harry let out a mewl of pleasure.

"Ah-ugh!" He cried, his fingers gripping Malfoy's forearm. He was torturing him. His slow movements killing him. He needed to speed up.

He turned his face into his chest and mumbled something.

"What was that? I can't hear you when you speak so low."

"Faster." He rasped, jerking his hips up hard. "Faster Draco."

He paused upon hearing his name on Harry's lips. Then smiled like the cat who ate the canary. "If that's what you want. Harry."

He gave into his demand, pumping his weeping member harder and faster than before. And Harry was loving it, his sweet moans and small wails only spurred the blonde on. Soon enough Harry exploded, his substance covering the excess of Draco's hand. He pulled away.

"Enjoy that did we Potter?"

"I wonder where you got your hand job skills from. Late at night with some tissues on your nightstand I suppose." He smiled and to his surprise Draco smiled as well.

"That's not all I'm good at." He bent down until his lips barely touched his. "My tongue is magick as well." His mouth pressed against his and Harry knew that wasn't a lie. There was a skillful tact to the way his sultry lips moved over his. Draco swiped his tongue over Harry bottom lip, once, twice. Asking, begging for entrance. He obliged. His tongue swooped in, touching every part of his moist cavern. Leaving not one spot unfound. Their tongues tangling in a symphony of lust. Rubbing, roaming, tasting. And he was enjoying this like it was no other, the boy he had pined over was now here. Sticking his tongue down his throat. The only thing that would make it better would be-

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Snape. Check that it, would be worse.

"How long have you been here?" Draco asked peeling himself away from Harry.

"Long enough to see the young Potter come in your hand."

Annnd this was awkward. Harry resisted the urge to tap on the desk and whistle. Against his better judgement he turned to look at his teacher but what he saw surprised him. Though his face was strictly neutral it was his eyes that gave him away. Those eyes that burned with feeling and LUST? Eyes that were trained on him, trailing down his body to lie of his open pants. He felt himself rise and he groaned internally. Fuck, really?

"So Potter I guess I'm not the only one who gets you hot now?"

"It's a natural reaction. I'm horny and he's eyeing me like I'm a prime rib." He shrugged trying to play it off.

"Oh really so it would be completely natural if I for say did this?" He walked over and stood in front of Harry. Kneeling down he reached out with his hands toward Harry.

Quick as a viper Harry grabbed his hands and held them away from his person.

"Don't tell me Potter, are you afraid of a little natural reaction?" Snape mocked, his eyes narrowing.

Harry grimaced, no he was afraid of his reaction to Snape. Reluctantly he let go and Snape began to unbutton Harry's already nearly broken shirt. He trailed his hands down his torso. Touching and caressing his nipples, feeling on his stomach. He locked his jaw to resist crying out. Snape seeing this smirked. And when his hands finally reached his abdomen he pushed Snape away from him.

"What's wrong Potter? It's just alittle natural reactio-"

"Fine you win bastard!" And he jerked Snape forward into his lips. When he pulled away he bowed his head. "It's more than that."

"So the young Potter admits it." Snape pulled away.

Draco slid away from Harry and kneeled in front of him. He looked up at the Professor and smirked. "This won't be happening again." His hands reached up and undid his pants.

An amused Snape looked down at his student and said. "Ofcourse, I don't share." His eyes wandered over to Harry,

Draco gritted his teeth. He held Snape's cock in his hand. Bastard. Slowly Malfoy growls and puts his cock in his mouth his teeth grazing the head giving it a sting. Malfoy internally smirks at the wince Snape gave and said teacher glares down at Draco. His tongue artfully begins to trace the vein pulsing slightly until he reaches the ridge. Draco began to use his tongue to massage and lick the head, causing Snape to shudder and grip his hair. Harry seeing this begins to touch himself. What could be more erotic than watching two hot guys go at it? Uh, masturbating while watching it? His hand delved into his pants and he gripped himself, stroking the way he felt Draco doing just moments before.

The blonde moaned, the noice making a friction against the back of his throat. He closed down his lips around him and sucked. He reached up gingerly and began to run his hand over his length and cupping his balls. Snape let out several little noises no one would have expected came from him. He leaned back and thrust his hips forward. The movement building nicely until Harry heard a loud grunt come from Snape and Draco backed up slightly licking his lips and wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Though Harry seeing Snape's cum, made his own orgasm possible. He splattered himself over his hand and went over with a groan.

Still not done, he leaned forward and kept sucking lightly on the tip. Obviously still sensitive after the orgasm he began to moan and swift under Draco's ministrations. Letting go with a pop, Draco grinned.

"Enjoy that?" He asked when the Professor finally calmed down. One eye brow was raised.

"It seems you have quite the talent with your tongue."

"Or so I've been told."

They turned to Harry.

"But don't think we've forgotten about you, young Potter."

**And Julia I know what you're doing, thinking where the hell is the rest? Well, it's a two shot baby, meaning I'm going to torture you, leaving you to guess at the ass sex. Toodles! :))))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here we are again, the long awaited ass sex! Enjoy!**

Harry blanched, peering into those grey and obsidian eyes he was starting to fear for his poor rear end. But he couldn't help but pant as they stalked toward him. He wanted their touch so badly it hurt! So it was their touch he got, rough but soft, gentle yet unyielding hands brushed over his skin. Caressing him in places that brought forth cries and moans of abandon.

Harry mewled as Snape's long elegant fingers caught around his shaft. Skillfully pumping up and down, the tips of his digits surrounding _his_ tip. Playing along side the underhead, brushing away the pearly drops of pre-cum. Harry felt his hips jerk as he felt a something wet slide up the back of his thighs to the small of his back.

"D-Draco?" He inquired breathelessly, going into panting as he felt the wet item slide between the valley of his cheeks.

"Ssh love, we need to...prepare you if you ever hope to accommodate Severus. If he hurt my jaw then you are in for a little more than you can handle if you're not ready." He purred, letting his fingers rim the hole.

"Then-_huff-_prepare-_pant-_me-_groan-_ALREADY!"

Draco smirked. "Impatient are we?" He leaned closer to Harry and brushed his tongue along his bottom lip, along his jaw line, and up to his ear. "Then I'll give you what you want." In one swift but pleasure filled motionhe plunged into Harry eliciting a rather high pitched squeal of desire from the boy.

"Rather expressive Potter, lucky I decided to sound proof the room before entering." Snape said trailing kisses up his body to nibble on his neck.

"Aah-uha-ugh-oh-" Not even able to form a coherent sentence with them all over him, he merely let his cries speak for him.

"You're going to be quite the fit Sev, he's a tight one."

Harry could feel his flushed face begin to heat as he listened to them talk so dirty.

"I'm sure I'll fit, even if I have to make it." He smirked, staring heatedly down at Harry.

"I hope you realize Potter, that you-" He raised his hand from his weeping member to his chest. Brushing over his sensitive nipples. Turning them into hard peaks. "have an alluring lewd body." He chuckled at the scandalized look on the young boy's face.

Harry was beginning to feel outraged. They were using him like a toy! He had long dreamed about ravishing their bodies but he had yet to even touch them! Raising his hands he jerked the Professor into a kiss. Granted it was rather uncoordinated and nervous, it served his purpose of putting his desire out there. Slowly Snape began to dominate the kiss. His tongue guiding Harry's roaming every corner of his mouth. He slanted his lips over his and craned his head back. Harry blinked, was the kiss he initiated being dominated by someone who wasn't him? Oh hell no, he had to act before his chance was gone and he was swept up in the wave of passion. Quickly slide his hands up and tangled them into his raven locks, jerking his head back lightly into a tilt. He mimicked Snape's movement within his mouth and deftly began to unbutton his robes. He noticed that Draco had stopped his ministrations and was watching them with rapt amusement. Once his chest was bared to Harry, he began to suck and tease. Leaving small red marks all over his torso. Snape, after Harry had found one particularly spot near the base of his neck, gave a mewl of pleasure.

"I hope you realize Professor, that you have an alluring lewd body." He smiled while Draco laughed. Soon he found himself flipped over and at his mercy.

"Why don't we see whose body is more lewd then Potter?" And as he felt a nudging from behind he couldn't help but anticipate what was to come.


End file.
